


comfort

by determination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i had two prompts for this: grillby comforting gaster, and grillby and gaster's first time holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

It’s a slow day at the pub. Not many monsters show up, and while Grillby does appreciate the quiet, it unsettles him. He finds himself zoning out more often than he should. 

He knows who to blame, though perhaps it’s a little unnecessary to use that word. A certain scientist had become something of a regular visitor - well, as regular as was possible considering his occupation as  _royal_  scientist. And along with those visits, Grillby couldn’t help but feel that more was kindled than just his own flame. Although, yes, he had been told on multiple occasions that he did tend to burn significantly brighter when said visitor came.

That monster’s absence… it’d be a lie to say that it doesn’t make Grillby anxious. His gut feeling would tell him if something was really wrong, but still… He wants to see Gaster. He wouldn’t go so far as to say  _need_ , he’s not that selfish.

In any case, a slow day means no Gaster, which means Grillby constantly being on the lookout for any sign of him. 

He doesn’t really like slow days anymore.

It’s later, when he closes up the pub and is on his way out that the scientist does show up. He catches Grillby completely off guard, barreling into him and clinging to him. Grillby is cautious for only a brief moment before he realizes who had thrown themself onto him. 

“Gaster?” he mutters, concern instantly replacing whatever else he could have felt. The other monster is trembling so badly that he has a hard time staying on his feet, and Grillby thinks it’s a wonder he made it to the pub at all. “Gaster, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

The scientist shakes his head, clinging even more tightly with what little strength he appears to have left. It presently dawns on Grillby that this must be a panic attack, and without thinking twice, he opens the pub door and gently leads Gaster inside, guiding him to the nearest seat. 

“I’ll get you a glass of water,” Grillby makes to head for the kitchen, but he’s hindered when Gaster grabs onto his sleeve and shakes his head again. Grillby hesitates, lets out a small puff of smoke, and moves back to sit next to the scientist. “Please,” he tries again, “talk to me. What happened?”

After a long pause, Gaster seems to have regained a little of his composure. “E-experiment,” he chokes out. Grillby gives him an encouraging nod. “I… I thought… I-I felt-” His voice cracks and he buries his face in his hands, trembling again. 

Grillby reaches a hand up to comfortingly rub Gaster’s back. He’s never seen Gaster this….  _vulnerable_. He always had a certain confidence about him, a self-assurance that usually reduced Grillby to a bright blue mess. This current state he’s in gives definite cause for anxiety.

“W-we…” Gaster attempts once more to explain. “The experiment went wrong. It was dark, darker, darker… I thought I was a goner. I-I felt like I was nowhere and everywhere at once. It was so painful, Grillby. I was so-” His words morph into a pathetic sob, and without thinking, Grillby reaches out to embrace him, holding him tightly. 

“It’s ok,” the bartender murmurs. “You are here. You are safe.” He increases his temperature by just a bit, producing a warm and comforting heat that seeps into Gaster’s bones. He shudders, grows stiff at first, then gradually seems to relax. His trembling stills.

“I… I was so scared. It was dangerous, and I stupidly overlooked a serious miscalculation. I am lucky to even be alive.” Gaster’s voice is shaky. “When I was stable enough, I knew… I just needed to see you." 

Blue tinges Grillby’s flame. "I don’t know what experiment this was, but you should have rested before coming here,” he says sternly, but his words lack any real authority. “What if you had collapsed somewhere in Snowdin and I had no way of knowing?”

Gaster pulls back, a weak smile on his face. “You would have found me,” he says. “You have an amazing intuition." 

"Fool,” Grillby mumbles. He hesitates, then reaches out and places his hand on Gaster’s. “You put too much faith in me." 

"Do I?” A weary laugh. Gaster shifts, resting his head against Grillby’s shoulder. Again, Grillby allows himself to heat up, knowing the temperature will soothe the scientist. 

“Where are your sons?” Grillby asks after a moment of silence.

“They are at home. Sans is old enough now to look after Papyrus for me while I’m at work.”

It’s an impulse. He probably shouldn’t. He hasn’t had anyone over since… Well, not in a long time. But the offer is out before he has a chance to stop himself.

“Do you want to come over to my place?”

“Come… over…?” Gaster looks lost, an adorably clueless expression on his face. Faint blush paints his cheekbones a few seconds later. “I-I wouldn’t want to intrude! I’m sure you’d rather go home and be with your daughter-" 

"Nonsense,” Grillby shakes his head, flame flickering with the movement. “You are clearly unwell and I would be an utter fool to leave you here on your own. If you come to my place, I can at least help you get enough of your strength back to make the journey home.” Gaster looks like he’s going to protest again, but Grillby gives his hand an encouraging squeeze. “Come." 

With a reluctance that quickly melts away with the soft heat of Grillby’s fire, Gaster allows himself to be helped to his feet. Grillby dutifully supports him, wrapping one arm around him and leading the way out from the pub. 

"I should be able to walk just fine,” Gaster assures him. Grillby flickers uncertainly, but removes his arm. After only a few steps, though, the scientist loses his footing in the snow. Grillby manages to catch him in time, arms quickly back around him. “I-I’m fine!” Gaster objects, laughing lightly. 

Smoke wafts up from Grillby’s flame, but he compliantly releases Gaster. He hesitates for a moment, then offers his hand out, which Gaster stares at in confusion. “If you slip again, I’ll have an easier time stopping your fall,” Grillby explains, blue at the tips. A smile instantly spreads across Gaster’s face. 

“Thank you,” he says, taking Grillby’s hand in his own. “This is the first time you’re letting me hold your hand… It warms my heart." 

He’s greeted with a sharp crackle of icredulity and amusement. "I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to joke around,” Grillby muses, though the blue remains in his flame. 

“I’m not joking,” Gaster chuckles. “This is warmest you’ve ever felt to me. It’s comforting.”

If Grillby had a mouth, he would have smiled. Instead, he burns more brightly, hoping the expression will be conveyed. “I can control my temperature,” he says a bit shyly. “I just thought… it would help you calm down.”

Gaster goes quiet, but he gives Grillby’s hand a squeeze to show that he’d heard.

They walk in silence until they reach Grillby’s house, though it’s not an awkward one. Grillby usually only speaks when he has something to say, and is rather fond of quiet company. When he starts to walk toward the door, though, Gaster’s hand slips out of his grip, and he turns to give the scientist a questioning look.

“Thank you,” Gaster says after a brief pause. “I… had to think about how to say this, but… Before now, I’m not sure who else I could have turned to in my state of panic. I am so grateful… that you are here." 

”… Don’t mention it,“ Grillby murmurs, blazing dark blue. "I’m glad to help.”

“See?” Gaster laughs lightly. “You are so eager to help me! It really makes me happy, you know.” He waits a few seconds, then adds, “ _You_ make me happy.”

“Wh- I-” Grillby sputters, a few sparks popping out of his flame. He sizzles in defeat when Gaster laughs again. “Y… You make me happy, as well." 

"I am glad to hear it,” the scientist smiles. 

“C-Coming?” Grillby gestures to the house. He hurriedly approaches the door and fiddles with his key. He hears the snow crunching behind him to signal that Gaster had followed. When he gets the door open, he turns and starts to say, “Come on in and make yourself at home-”

In the next instant, though, Gaster cuts him off with a short but efficient kiss. Smoke billows up from Grillby’s flame, accompanied by a sound akin to a teakettle screeching. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Gaster says, striding past Grillby into the building. 

It takes Grillby a long moment to recover. At last, he follows and closes the door behind them. 


End file.
